Genus and species of the plant:
The subject plant is a new and distinct hybrid of the genus Calliandra. The new variety is a product of a deliberate cross of Calliandra eriphylla and Calliandra california. The Genus/species designation for the plant is Calliandra eriophyllaxc3x97california. 
The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of the Calliandra plant and hereinafter is referred to by the variety name xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99. Sierra Starr is a trade mark applied to the variety to indicate the source of origin thereof.
The new xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99 variety was selected by me as a single plant from a block of hybrid seedlings during the course of plant breeding work in the year 1982. The hybrid seedlings were a result of a cross between an unnamed plant of Calliandra eriophylla and an unnamed plant of Calliandra californica. The Calliandra eriophylla plant and the Calliandra californica plant are unpatented selections from native populations. The Calliandra eriophylla is the female parent in the cross that yielded the seedling which is the Calliandra plant xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99, the subject of this plant patent application. Seeds from this cross were saved and planted. The new variety was selected from a block of these hybrid seedlings.
The new variety Calliandra xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from its parents by displaying a distinctly different flower color previously unavailable in the genus Calliandra. This color is displayed in filament and style of this plant and is a primary distinguishing characteristic of the new variety. The distinctive red color is identified as R.H.S. Red Group 53C.
The seedlings were grown for about 5 years and a selection was made based on the color of the filament and style. The selected seedling was grown for 3 additional years and the distinctive color distinguished this seedling from other seedlings. Thereafter, asexual propagation of this new variety was carried out in Glendale, Ariz. by cuttings through several generations. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The distinctive red color of filament and style remain constant in each successive crop of cutting-grown plants. The following detailed description is taken from plants that have been growing in a ground bed for four years.
The Calliandra xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99 is a bush with an upright growth habit to 1.5 meters. The new xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99 variety exhibits heavy side branching similar to the Calliandra eriophylla branching habit to achieve a plant width to 1.5 meters. The xe2x80x98Liancaxe2x80x99 plant is deciduous and at temperature exposures about 30xc2x0 F. is characterized as reluctantly deciduous. The maximum winter hardiness is USDA Zone 8.
This hybrid plant is not known to be susceptable to any soil borne pathogens or to any foliar disease. The plant has not been observed to suffer from any insect infestations.